A Little Change
by RaiaYuki
Summary: The Ukes of Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi people accidentally take a gender bender formula and their lives are all turned upside down. What are they and lovers to do? Waring will include lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Okay, almost down." said Megan Yuki, half-Japanese, half-American university student at Mitsuhashi and aspiring scientist. She was in the university lab mixing up a special formula in a bowl, which she was currently stirring.

"So tell me about this idea of yours Yuki." Her friend Tatsuya Honda asks a little nervous.

"Certainly, you know that some people feel they were born the wrong gender?" Honda nods. "Well this will solve that problem."

"What do you mean?" Honda asks confused. Then Yuki picks up a glass jar.

"Question what makes girls, well girls?" Yuki asks.

"Um…a, v****." Honda answers.

"No, well yes, but also, Estrogen," Yuki says holding up the jar. "And as luck would have it, this contains pure Estrogen." She says and adds it to the mix in her bowl. "With this I'll be able to change a person's gender." She pours the mixture into a muffin pan and places it in the oven.

"Um…where did you Estrogen?" Honda asks.

"My parents, I told them it was for an experiment and they agreed as long as I don't cause trouble." She answered.

"Wait, don't you also need testosterone?" Honda asked.

"That's for turning a girl into a boy. This is for turning a boy into girl." She answered.

"By the way, thanks to you I don't have anything to give to the underclassman for the bake sale like I promised." Honda complained. "Why'd you ask me here anyway?"

"Well I need someone to test the formula out on." Yuki answered.

"What?! No way!" Honda screams and runs out of the lab in a panic.

"Hey! Where're you going?! Get back here!" Yuki yells and runs after the horrified boy.

Later two other students walk into the lab.

"So what are we doing here Todo?" Misaki asks.

"Honda-sempai said he was going make something for us and he's usually here with his odd friend Yuki." Todo replied.

"You mean that weird girl Yuki-sempai?" Misaki asks and Todo nods in response. "She kind of creeps me out, she always starring at me."

"Yeah," Todo says and looks at the oven. "Looks he just made something." He said and turns to Misaki who walks over to the oven and takes the muffins out when ready and the two then walk out. A while later Yuki drags a struggling Honda back into the lab, but is horrified when she finds her muffins gone.

"AHH!" she screams, while just Honda stays quiet and starts becoming worried.

" _Oh no, I have a really bad feeling about this!"_ He thought very nervous.

* * *

-Later-

"Well that didn't go to well." Todo said after the bake sale, which was a total bust.

"Yeah we only sold six muffins; three to that man who happened to walk by, two to that professor and one to that girl who just used it to feed that birds." Misaki complained. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks, oh got to go Kendo practice is about to start soon, later Takahashi." Todo says and leaves while Misaki heads home.

* * *

-At the penthouse-

Usagi was at meeting so he didn't get jumped on. Misaki decided to start on dinner. In the kitchen he tried one of the muffins, but all it did was leave a terrible taste in his mouth.

"Yuck, no wonder we didn't sell that many." he says and throws the rest into the trash and gets started on dinner.

Later Usagi-san walks in and immediately jumps on his lover.

"I'm out of Misaki." He said.

"U-Usagi-san, get off I have to finish on dinner." Misaki says trying to push the older male off.

* * *

-Earlier; Sekai-

"Three Muffins please," Ritsu says and takes his muffins then walks down the sidewalk.

"Hey Ritchan…!" Ritsu turns to see his fellow editor Kisa walk up right next to him, along with Chiaki Yoshino (Aka Chiharu Yoshikawa-sensei).

"What you got there?" Chiaki asked eyeing the muffins.

"Oh muffins, I bought them from a bake sale. You guys want one?" he asks and hands them two muffins.

"Thanks." They both say and take a bite.

"ACK! Ritchan, I think you got ripped off." Kisa says.

"Yeah this stuff takes like clay, blech!" Chiaki says.

Ritsu takes a bite from his muffin and gags. "Ugh, and I thought my cooking was bad. I want my money back." He says, and they all throw their muffins away in a nearby trash can and head home.

* * *

-Similar time; Junjou-

"I'll take two muffins please." Professor Miyagi says.

"Here you go." Todo says handing the professor his muffins.

"Thank you." Miyagi says and heads back to his office.

-In the office-

"Kamijou..." He greets Hiroki in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Hiroki grumbles annoyed.

"I got us some muffins here." Miyagi says and holds out a muffin to Hiroki.

"Not hungry." Hiroki replies and stands up to leave.

"Aw, and after I went through all the trouble to acquire your favorite snack." Miyagi pouts.

"When did I say muffins were my...GACK!" Hiroki is cut off by Miyagi stuffing the muffin in his mouth.

"Now that wasn't so bad." Miyagi says and Hiroki gags out the muffin.

"Bad? That was worst thing I ever tasted." Hiroki complains and walks out of the office.

"Really…?" Miyagi asks and tries to take a bite of the muffin.

"Thank you." A hand belonging to a certain young blonde with grey eyes snatches the muffin and takes a bite.

"Blah! What is this crap?" he says.

"Glad I didn't eat it." Miyagi says. Apparently the muffin wasn't worth the money. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked the kid.

"I thought we could walk home together." Shinobu replies and the two lovers leave.

* * *

 **Six people ate the muffins and tomorrow they'll all get a surprise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **-Junjou-**

-Romantica-

For once Akihiko woke up before Misaki. On rare occasions like this, he liked to watch his lover sleep. He went to Misaki's room, but found a surprise in his lover's bed. He flicks the stranger's forehead.

"Mmm…let me sleep some more Usagi-san." They mumbled and stirred.

"And, who are you?" Usami asks and the stranger sits up and rubs their eyes.

"Huh? What do you…?" They trail off. "Usagi-san what's wrong with my voice?"

"M-Misaki…?" Akihiko says pointing at the kid. Misaki feels a strange weight on his chest and looks down to find a pair of breasts and looking further down... Horrified Misaki lets out a scream. Akihiko covers his ears to the high pitched voice.

"Usagi-san, what happing to me?!" Misaki says in panic.

"You're a woman." Usagi replies bluntly.

"How can you be so calm?!" Misaki says in panic.

Akihiko couldn't believe it, but he could tell it was Misaki. His brown hair was now down to his waist, his face was more feminine. His hips were wider and his chest now had a large bust. Akihiko couldn't stop looking. (Not to mention Misaki was naked, exposing his new body).

"Even in situations like this, you manage to be a pervert." Misaki grumbles covering his/her chest with their arms.

"Of course, I'm a pervert for Misaki." Akihiko says leaning close to the boy turned girl and started caressing their widened hips. Misaki shutters and quickly hops of the bed and pulls on a shirt then rushes out the door and downstairs.

" _This could be fun."_ Usagi thought.

* * *

-Egotist-

Hiroki woke up first fluttering his eyes open. He turned his head to his lover who was opening his eyes and looked at Hiroki. However, he had a bewildered expression on his face.

"Um…who are you?" he asks.

"Huh, Nowaki it's…" Hiroki trails off and grabs his throat with his hand.

"Again, who are you?" Nowaki asks again.

"Nowaki, it's me, Hiroki. There's just something up with my voice." Hiroki replies. _"Probably from yelling at those brats all day,"_ He quietly thought.

"It's not just your voice that's suspicious." Nowaki says and sits up. Hiroki follows but feels an odd weight on his chest. He looks down and is startled to find his new swollen chest.

"What the Hell?!" Hiroki yells and looks under the covers. "Where's my P****?!"

"Hiro-san it is you, but how?" Nowaki asks.

"How should I know, and why the hell are you so calm?!" Hiroki yells.

"Well I'm just as surprised as you are, but, in a way this is beneficial." Nowaki replies.

"Huh? How?" Hiroki asks but quickly catches on. "Oh no, just cause I'm not a man anymore, doesn't mean I'm doing all that lovey-dovey crap."

"So you won't kiss me in public?" Nowaki asks.

"No way," Hiroki replies.

"Hiro-san is just too cute." Nowaki says.

"Don't call me cute!" Hiroki tells him red in the face.

"Okay, then Hiro-san is beautiful." Nowaki says and Hiroki blushes even brighter red.

True though; Hiroki's silky cinnamon hair was now halfway down his back, his body thinner, a large bust, perfect skin and full lips. All in all, a perfect woman figure.

* * *

-Terrorist-

Shinobu woke up feeling odd. He slept in his own bed without Miyagi that night, so he thought maybe he was just a little lonely.

He walks into his bathroom and is surprised when he sees his reflection.

He saw a young girl with long blonde hair, big gray eyes and thin figure. He feels his chest through his shirt and finds two lumps. Panicking he looks in his pants and screams, but shuts his mouth when he hears how high his voice is.

He quickly throws on some clothes and runs over to Miyagi's apartment. Just as he's about to grab the door knob, it turns and the door opens with Miyagi stepping out.

"Um, I heard a scream. Was it you miss?" he asks.

"Miss? Miyagi don't you recognize me?" Shinobu asks.

"Do I know you?" Miyagi asks confused. _"She seems around Shinobu-chin's age, but I don't any girls that young."_ He thinks.

"It's me Shinobu." The girl says. Miyagi looks surprised. "You see? I told it was destiny. Fate turned into a girl now we can be together…"

"Yep, you're my Shinobu-chin. But why are you a girl?" Miyagi asks.

"I don't know, but it's beneficial. Now we can date publically, get married, have kids…" Shinobu's cut off by Miyagi's hand on his mouth.

"Woah now, don't get ahead of yourself." he says and removes his hand. "What about your parents?"

"It is fine, it's more like gaining a daughter then losing a son." Shinobu replies.

"You so stubborn, that mean you are my Shinobu-chin." Miyagi signs and pats the kid's head.

* * *

 **-Sekai-**

-Nostalgia-

Takano woke up a little early and went over to Onodera's. He walks into the apartment, (luckily unlocked) and heads into Onodera's bedroom.

"Oi, Onodera, get up." Takano told the sleeping Ritsu, who was currently wrapped in his blanket. Takano shakes him a little and Onodera shifts. Still wrapped in the blanket, Onodera rolls off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow," He says with a strange voice.

"Onodera you okay and what's with you voice?" Takano asks.

"Huh?" Ritsu says sitting up.

The blanket slides off, revealing a beautiful woman with long wavy chestnut brunette hair that reached her lower back, spring green eyes, full lips, fine skin and large bust.

"Huh? Who are you?" Takano asks surprised.

"Huh, Takano-san what…" they trail off and look down. "AHHH! Huh, what the, how am I a girl?!" The woman shouts in confusion.

"Wait, Onodera is that you?" Takano asks.

"Who else you idiot?!" Ritsu says and stands up. He was only wearing a button shirt that was open, exposing his chest and legs.

"Ahh! Onodera! Cover up!" Takano shouts covering his eyes and turns away. Onodera looks down and blushes. He covers himself with the blanket again.

"You saw?" he asked.

"Maybe," Takano replies and looks down to find he has a boner. "Damn Onodera look what you did." He complains.

* * *

-Domestica-

Hatori began waking up and sat in bed stretching.

"Mmph, what time is it?" he asks no one in particular and starts feeling around. He stops when his hand grabs something soft and squishy. "Huh?" he says and looks where his hand is. There was something under the blanket that didn't feel right. He pulled the blanket off and found a sleeping and naked, young woman with long silky dark brown hair, fine skin-tone and large cup size. Hatori was frozen, when the girl blinks her blue eyes open and looks at Hatori.

"Oh, good morning Tori," She says.

"Ah!" Hatori screams in surprise. "W-who are you and where is Yoshino?" he asks.

"Huh? Tori…" the woman stops and looks down at herself. "HUH?! What the!? Tori why am I woman?!" she panics.

"No way, Yoshino is that you?" Hatori asked shocked.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Chiaki asks annoyed.

"Sorry, but since when are you a woman?" Tori asked.

"I don't know." Chiaki says. "What are we going to do?!"

"First, please cover up." Hatori says and covers his eyes. Chiaki looks down and blushes, then covers himself with the blanket.

"How, humiliating." He groans.

* * *

-Erotica-

Kisa woke up and hopped out of bed, he went to the bathroom and looks in the mirror, and is startled by his reflection.

He sees a young high-school looking girl with medium length black hair, big brown eyes, small body and bust. He looks down and lets out a horrified scream. Yukina then rushes in.

"Kisa-san you ok…" He trails off when he sees Kisa. "K-Kisa-san, is that you?" Kisa just nods. "How the heck is that possible?"

"How, should I know?!" Kisa shouts in panic.

"You know, this isn't a bad look for you." Yukina says scanning Kisa's new body.

"Not funny and get out!" Kisa says and shoves Yukina out the bathroom. _"How the heck is this even possible?"_ Kisa thinks inspecting himself in the mirror. _"Wait, what if I'm stuck like this forever?"_ Kisa shutters at the thought, a woman forever.


End file.
